


I Know I'm Safe In Your Hands

by WittyWallflower



Category: Orville - Fandom, The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-smut, Trust, physical differences, semi-intense makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: Ed can tell something is holding Alara back from being intimate with him.





	I Know I'm Safe In Your Hands

Ed eagerly devoured her lips, too hungry for her to have patience for slow sensual kisses with lingering sweeps of the tongue. Her lower lip was plump, just ripe for a gentle nibble. But her lips weren’t enough and his warm mouth roamed over her jawline, kissing and tasting her eagerly. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent of her until it made him feel a little high.

He wanted more; he wanted all of her.  
  
“Alara,” Ed rasped out, almost desperate, “touch me.”  
  
“I-I don’t-“ Alara’s soft voice was interrupted by a gasp as Ed’s lips nipped at her earlobe.  
  
He pulled back, poised above her, and tried to catch his breath as he waited for her to finish her sentence. Waited for her to change her mind, to pull away, to come to her senses and remember that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this. He had already forgotten all the reasons why not. Damn the potential awkwardness and damn the Codes of Conduct; he wanted to be with her. But he needed to know she was there with him. All she had to do was hesitate and he was ready to stop. So he waited, hands on either side of her on the mattress and elbows locked to keep himself away from the temptation of her.  
  
  
“I just…. I don’t want to hurt you.” she said quietly.  
  
  
Her hands lay at her sides, tightly fisted. He’d been so absorbed in the moment he hadn’t noticed how rigid she lay. She’d opened her eyes when his lips left hers but now she turned and looked away, embarrassed to meet his heavy-lidded gaze.  
  
She was worried about her strength, he realized. He knew her physical differences sometimes made it hard for her to fit in, knew it had even cost her a boyfriend or two. Ed had never considered it among the many other problematic issues that had kept him away from her until now. He had always admired her incredible strength and the smart ways she used it to her advantage. He knew  exactly what she was capable of and that meant he also knew exactly how capable she was of controlling herself.  
  
“Hey.” His voice was tender, so was his expression when she finally looked at him.  
  
Ed gave her a small smile, wanting to banish the unhappiness he saw in her. He shifted to take one of her hands, gently prying her fist open to twine her fingers with his own. With a gentle squeeze of reassurance, he brought it to his lips to kiss each of her knuckles. Then he pressed  her hand to the sheets, pinning it above her head and giving her a quick, firm kiss.  
  
“I trust you,” he said simply.

For him it was a simple fact.  
  
Alara’s expression showed quite a range in the next moment. At first still unsure, a little insecure. Then actually accepting his words. Being thankful for them. Ed’s pulse kicked up a little higher when the tension melted from her face, replaced by a sultry grin and bedroom eyes that made the room feel a few degrees warmer.  
  
With no effort at all, Alara gave a twist of her hips and Ed found himself flat on his back on the mattress with the gorgeous Xelayan astride him. It was his turn to gasp when she sat on his lap and pressed herself against the hardness of him. Her hair fell forward to brush his face when she leaned down to kiss him, but the tickle of it was lost in the wave of sensation from her lips meeting his.

**Author's Note:**

> AN - so i can't decide if i'm going to keep on and go full smut, or write this all into a dream sequence or something so i can be a queen of mean. May possibly end up in the same 'verse as 'There's Regulations About That Kinda Thing'


End file.
